Oraison Funèbre
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Ils étaient 24. 24 adolescents, presque des enfants, à combattre dans une arène et face à une foule qui n'attendait que leur mort. Des 24, on n'en connaît que quelques uns, les plus agiles, les plus forts, les vainqueurs aussi, ou ceux qui auraient pu vaincre. Mais tous voulaient la victoire, tous voulaient survivre. Parce qu'à 12, 14 ou même 17 ans, on n'a pas envie de mourir...
1. Tribut masculin du district Neuf

Je suis le tribut masculin du district Neuf. Personne ne me connaît. Je ne suis pas très fort, je ne suis pas très agile, je ne suis pas très précis dans mes lancers. Mais j'avais mes chances. Au son du gong, j'ai foncé. Cette fille, du Douze. Si je lui vole son sac, on me remarquera. On me soutiendra. Je vivrais encore un peu. J'ai beau tirer, rien ne vient. Elle ne lâche pas prise. J'ai froid. Il fait froid. Du sang m'éclabousse. C'est le mien ? C'est une lame dans mon dos ? Je ne gagnerais pas. J'aurais pu.


	2. Tribut masculin du district Huit

Je suis le tribut masculin du district Huit. Je sais coudre, mais apparemment, l'aiguille ne fait pas partie des attributs des sacs. D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en voir un de près. J'aurais pu faire comme Johanna, notre vainqueur. Faire le faible pour ne me révéler qu'ensuite. Je suis fort au corps à corps. Mais je me suis attaqué à meilleur encore. J'ai perdu. Et il me larde le corps tant et tant que je n'en peux plus de souffrir. Il s'acharne sur moi, un rictus de joie sur le visage. Quelle horreur.


	3. Tribut féminin du district Six

Je suis le tribut féminin du district Six. Quand le gong a sonné, j'ai bondi pour attraper un sac. Je n'y suis jamais parvenue. Je ne savais pas qu'elle me suivait. La peste du Un. Glimmer. J'ai résisté. Je me suis battue. J'ai vendu chèrement ma peau. J'y ai mis toutes mes forces. Mais je l'ai vendue quand même. Je n'avais qu'un bête sac face à son couteau. Je suis la première fille à mourir. Mais je n'ai pas honte. Je me suis battue pour ma vie. Et un jour, elle aussi, elle mourra misérablement. Ces Jeux nous rendent cruels.


	4. Tribut masculin du district Cinq

Je suis le tribut masculin du district Cinq. On ne me connaît pas vraiment. Je n'avais qu'un papier à mon nom dans l'urne. Et pourtant, c'est moi qu'on a tiré au sort. Ici, il n'y a pas d'électricité, pas d'énergie, je n'ai aucune arme pour moi. Pourtant, je sais que ma coéquipière s'en sortira. Elle est bien plus forte que moi. Je lui fais confiance pour faire honneur à mon district. Je ne veux pas mourir, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. A l'entraînement, ils étaient tous si forts. Ma mort est instantanée, je ne sens rien. C'est bien.


	5. Tribut féminin du district Trois

Je suis la tribut féminine du district Trois. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de mon score n'est-ce pas ? On me donne perdante. Je suis intelligente pourtant. Mais on me dit faible. Les Jeux commencent enfin. J'ai peur. Il faut que je survive. Que je leur montre. Je dois foncer. Je dois décrocher ce fichu sac pour m'en sortir. Une chance sur vingt-quatre. Mais elle est là. Je semble être une cible facile. Je le suis. Et elle va me tuer. Mais mon partenaire s'en est sorti. Il portera mon honneur, celui de mon district. Je suis la première vaincue de nous deux.


	6. Tribut féminin du district Dix

_Je suis désolée, j'ai abandonné ce recueil bien trop longtemps, et la fanfiction en général également. On va recommencer doucement avec des recueils que j'ai déjà terminés en écriture... Et j'espère que vous me suivrez dans le reste des aventures..._

Je suis le tribut féminin du District Dix. Je n'ai aucune chance. Et pourtant, je cours avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je veux vivre. On m'a choisie, je veux me battre jusqu'au bout, comme tous les autres. Même si je ne fais pas le poids. Je n'en ai pas le temps. Le garçon du Un arrive sur moi. Il me sectionne la jambe avec sa hache. J'en tombe de douleur. J'ai tellement mal. Qu'il m'achève. Je ne veux plus rien. Je ne peux plus rien. J'ai trop mal. Il prend son temps. Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne m'appartiens plus.


	7. Tribut masculin du district Six

Je suis le tribut masculin du district Six. Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je n'ai rien fait. Mais j'ai eu le malheur de provoquer une brute sans le vouloir. Et Cato ne me lâchera pas. Ça ferait un tribut de moins, un pas vers la victoire. Est-ce qu'à quinze ans, on n'est pas trop jeune pour mourir ? Il ne semble pas le penser. Moi non plus. Je n'en ai pas le temps. J'ai déjà failli tuer, après quelques minutes dans l'arène. Je n'attends pas plus avant de l'être à mon tour. Il m'a eu. Comme prévu.


	8. Tribut féminin du district Sept

Je suis le tribut féminin du District Sept. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir cet instant de peur. Mais au milieu de ce massacre, j'ai perdu de précieuses minutes. Cette fille, du Trois, se faisait tuer sous mes yeux. Comment ne pas avoir peur ? Ça m'aura été fatal. Quelques minutes de trop alors que j'aurais dû prendre un sac et partir. Quelques minutes de trop qui m'empêchent de trouver ma hache. Quelques minutes de trop qui me valent une lance en plein cœur alors que je m'enfuis. Je ne peux même pas dire que je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.


	9. Tribut féminin du district Neuf

Je suis le tribut féminin du District Neuf. J'ai survécu dix minutes aux Jeux. C'est plus que certains, moins que d'autres. Je n'aurais pas vu autre chose que cette boucherie. Beaucoup sont morts sous mes yeux. Je savais que je ne devais pas faiblir. C'est dur de ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Mon coéquipier est mort. Je voudrais le venger. J'espère en avoir le temps. Il était gentil. Mais il en est mort. Et ces deux filles me courent après. Elles me veulent. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à les éviter. Et jusqu'à quand ?


	10. Tribut masculin du district Sept

Je suis le tribut masculin du district Sept. J'ai essayé de protéger ma partenaire. Mais elle est morte sous mes yeux. J'ai essayé de tuer d'autres tributs, pour survivre, mais c'est moi qui suis mort sous leurs yeux. Alors que je combattais cette fille, Katniss, on m'a attaqué par derrière, une autre fille, du Deux, Clove. Elle m'a envoyé un couteau entre les côtes. Je ne vais pas réussir à tuer les deux d'un coup. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Mais j'aurais pu gagner. Si seulement on m'avait laissé une chance. Pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je le ferai. Mort.


	11. Tribut masculin du district Quatre

Je suis le tribut masculin du District Quatre. On ne me connaît pas. Pourtant, je suis un carrière. J'ai été élevé pour tuer. Mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Et manque de chance, c'est moi qu'on a choisi parmi tous ceux qui s'entraînaient. Je sais bien que je ferai honte à mon District. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je suis trop jeune pour ça. Mais parfois, on n'a pas le choix. Et là, devant cette machine qui dit s'appeler Cato, je n'ai pas de grandes chances. Je serai mort le premier jour finalement…


	12. Tribut masculin du district Dix

Je suis le tribut masculin du District Dix. J'ai survécu à ce massacre. Je ne m'en suis pas sorti indemne, loin de là, j'ai la poitrine perforée. Mais je suis vivant. Et les médicaments m'aident un peu. J'ai peur qu'on me trouve. J'ai survécu mais je ne suis pas le plus fort. Ni le plus rusé. Juste le plus timide sans doute. Ces Jeux ne me plaisent pas. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout. Comme beaucoup, je suppose. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis un pion. Sacrifié. Tué par surprise.


	13. Glimmer, tribut féminin du district Un

Je suis Glimmer, du district Un. Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. Le soir de la présentation, j'ai tout fait pour les éblouir. Jusqu'à ce que cette pimbêche du Douze me vole la vedette. Mais elle est fichue. Elle est perchée dans son arbre mais quand elle descendra, je serai là. Je me ferais un plaisir de la tuer. Je crois que je me suis endormie. C'est quoi cet essaim ? On me pique. J'ai mal. Je hurle. À l'aide. Personne ne viendra. J'ai si mal. Les arbres dansent devant mes yeux, tout devient flou. Je vais être défigurée...


	14. Tribut féminin du district Quatre

Je suis le tribut féminin du District Quatre. J'ai perdu mon partenaire dès le début. Mais je suis plus forte que lui. Et je fais partie du groupe des carrières. Alors j'ai toutes mes chances, si on me les laisse. Je me méfie d'eux tous, qui m'entourent. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé à me méfier du ciel. Et encore moins d'une fille acculée au sommet d'un arbre. Ça pique. Ça fait mal. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Je ne suis pas la seule touchée mais ça ne me console pas. J'ai mal. Et maintenant j'ai froid. C'est la fin.


End file.
